Typically, the entire headlight of a motor cycle is integrally connected with the bodywork or the handle bar of the vehicle. When the vehicle is moving, the elements of the headlight cannot move. Exceptions are some regulations of a limited extent however possible only when the vehicle is stationary and anyhow not related to the dynamic conditions of the vehicle itself.
As it is known, in conditions of rectilinear driving, the light beam of the headlights is more extended in the horizontal direction, and, especially in the low beam configuration, it is greatly limited in its height for not disturbing the vehicles coming from the opposite direction. For the reasons set forth above, the portion of the road that is effectively illuminated is strongly influenced by the driving maneuvers. The roll angle that is necessary to the tilting vehicles to drive in a curve causes the displacement of the illuminated area externally to the trajectory, thus limiting the visibility in the driving direction.
In several tilting vehicles, in particular those with double front wheel, such as the leaning tricycle “MP3” manufactured by Piaggio, a mechanism that allows producing the roll of the vehicle in a cornering behavior has connecting elements that are substantially parallel to the ground in all driving conditions.